Revenge: A sequel to Responsibilities
by astrodragon25
Summary: Sequel to Responsibilities. Barrow teams up with Rotwood, and well...almost ww3 happens...that's all i can think of for a summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge: A sequel to Responsibilities**

**Note: I do not own ad: jl, which I have now stated for the thirteenth time (the last one was false-it was the twelfth). Anyway, this is a sequel to Responsibilities-villains join forces, and well…let's just says, it will be a global epidemic.**

**Chapter 1: Forces**

"Arrgh…I can't think of a single thing to get my revenge on him." Were the groans of Barrow. It was a week ago that he had Mikel within his grasp, only not to realize of Mikel's IQ of 131 and thus, fooled him into letting him go. "If only I could have someone else to help me..." were Barrow's thought before he saw a figure come into the classroom. It was Rotwood, the high school's new assistant principle. He also gave Jake a hard time, ever since he knew Jake's secret, but has had recent troubles in exposing it. "Ah, Mr. Barrow. How is everything?" he asked in his usual tone.

"Fine. why do you ask?" Barrow said with uncertainty. "Ah, I have noticed that you have problems with a certain Mikel, am I correct?" Rotwood asked. "What's the point? You don't know anything about what I've gone through..." Barrow said. "Please, have you seen what has happened to me? I have dreams of becoming the greatest scientist in the world, but a certain _dragon_ keeps foiling my dreams." Rotwood went on. "Funny, I share the same thing." Barrow replies with interest-maybe he knows something. "Really? Perhaps this has something to do with this Mikel character..." Rotwood replied with interest as well. "How do you think the scar on my chin came to be? I'll make sure it's the last damn time I get tricked again." Barrow growled. Just then, Mikel came in for class. "Hey, am I missing anything?" Mikel asked. Both Barrow and Rotwood started fumbling for an answer, then Mikel shrugged off and went for the seat. "I'll stop them later. Of course, I could be wrong. Rotwood's an idiot, and I know how Barrow can be." Mikel thought to himself as he sat waiting for the lesson…

_Later…_

"So…how should we get them?" Barrow asked. "Since you have the most experience with this…" he added on. "You see this?" Rotwood asked. "Yes. I used it on Mikel. I had him in my grasp, then he wanted to do a video. I ended up getting tricked and the footage lost…we need another approach." Barrow said as he told of the incident as he had Mikel captured. If anyone can remember, Mikel was captured as Jake was on vacation. Mikel then proposed on a video, but kicked him as the video was completed. "Wait…maybe if we get this on a global scale…" Rotwood started. "Then, others will be exposed…" Barrow said. "And the American dragons are ours!!!" Rotwood finished. "Genius!!! Now, if we can mass produce this, our plan can start." Barrow said.

"Don't worry, Barrow. I always have a plan…" Rotwood said sinisterly.

"Well then, I guess we should shake hands, to legally show the agreement we have." Barrow said. "Yes, let's" Rotwood said, as they shook hands, then left the room to work on their plans…

**I wonder what the plan is? Who knows...but now you know what Jake and Mikel are up against. Will they stop it? Or will it go out of hand? Read on…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Plans to the Council **

****

_At Grandpa's shop… _

Mikel and Jake start doing some form of dance routine, but both are dressed in street clothes, well Mikel is anyways-Jake always has that kind of clothing. Soulja boy is being heard in the room as they successfully practiced the routine over and over again, until they were sure they got it right. When they were done, Mikel plopped on the couch. "Come on dude, five more minutes." Jake reassured him. Mikel looked up with exhaustive eyes "Jake, no. I'm done for the day. I need to relax, provided I have to relieve stress for my trip today." "Come on. The Council is not that bad..." Jake started before Mikel got up. "Not that bad?! As soon as I open the door, I know my ass is going to be chewed out. I'm still on "probation" for two months and 3 weeks. I think I'm stressed enough. I'm surprised G let me do this with you...said it would help me with focus, but I don't see how." Mikel went on. He was on "probation" due to a Youtube video that he made…which Mikel thought was harmless, and everyone else a threat to the community. Even though no conclusions have been made on it, Mikel had to remove the video, even though he still has a copy-Mikel figured he give it to the Council in order to hopefully lighten the sentence bestowed on him.

"Mikel, the talent show is 2 weeks away. I want that trophy back on American soil, because..." Jake said in annoyance. "I know, I know. Because it was bullcrap that Australia won it last year. What beef do you have with him anyways?" Mikel asked, hoping he would get an answer but instead got shrugged off. "Well, I have to train now. Be done in two hours." Mikel said as he went up the stairs to the roof. 

_Two hours later… _

"Is there any chance I could have a master transfer here?!" were Mikel's words as he held his back going down the stairs. 'Suck it up, kid. We have to go now." Fu said as he followed Mikel. "Listen, dog. I have a short temper here, which I got from my dad. I do not need anything from you ass…ok?" Mikel tried to say without knocking him out. "Sure. Right now, we need to go to the Isle of Draco. The Council wants to meet you." Fu said as he left for the door. "Yeah, and banish my ass as soon as I get there." Mikel whispered jokingly to Jake. "Just go." Was Jake's reply.

_At the Isle of Draco… _

"Welcome to the Isle of Draco, kid." Fu announced as they got out of the elevator. Mikel got off, spun around, then puked his guts out. "I have to get used to that." He said as he wiped his mouth. Mikel then looked around and saw the natural beauty of the island. "Great. Maybe if we have time, I can actually get a tan. It was so much easier and cheaper to get a tan in Texas, but oh well. Let's go meet this council, then relax for the day." Mikel said before being stopped. Lao Shi came to them, then beckoned for Mikel. "Dammit. I guess I'm needed now." He said as he walked toward the palace.

"Now, be sure to tell them everything since you been with us." Lao Shi said to him as they stopped at the door. "Everything?" Mikel struggled to say before he got a nod. "If I don't come back, come get me, k?" Mikel said before he opened the door to see the Council.

"Uh...you wanted to see me, sir?" Mikel said before he saw four people instead of one. "Yes. Mikel, right?" one said. "Yes. I'm the new arrival from Texas to New York. Probably the one that's been in trouble city in the profile, huh?" Mikel said as he hoped to have some idea of how they were watching him. "Well, I am Kulde. This is Andum, Kulkulhan, and Omina. We are the Dragon Council." They introduced to Mikel as he stared at them. "Yeah. I guess you want to know about my current predicament..." Mikel said to them. "Yes. The 'probation'. I noticed the Youtube video, and I understand how you meant no harm to it..." Andum said before Mikel interrupted him. "Then why the fuck am I in trouble then? If I meant no harm, then why am I in trouble? Is it because of the possible consequences? I didn't see any, so I should be in the clear. I'm sorry...i've been stressed lately." Mikel ranted before finally controlling himself. "Guess I should go. Maybe we can catch up later. Bye." Mikel said before rushing off. "Great first impression. Maybe next you can impress them by revealing yourself to the public..." He thought to himself as he raced for the outdoors.

**Well, he finally meets the council. He probably wished it went a whole lot better, but oh well… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Problems **

****

Mikel went into the room to try to lay down, but was startled by Jake. "A urgent message just came up…you need to see this." Jake said in a serious tone. "let me guess…Barrow and Rotwood found a way to expose us all over the world, and is now trying to find this island, and will arrive shortly." Mikel said out of the blue. "No, it's something else. What made you think that?" Jake asked. "No idea." Mikel replied. He got up and followed Jake to where the Council was. "Now, we have an announcement. There is an epidemic going on. The world's dragons are starting to appear out of the blue. We are not sure who's responsible for this, but anyone having information on this, please tell us immediately." Was the council's message. "Shit. I knew it." Mikel whispered before he heard a voice. "Why don't we ask the new kid?" said a young blonde haired kid coming toward them. "and you are?" Mikel said. "Fred Nerk." The boy said. "Yeah. As much as I love to help, I can't. Sorry." Mikel said while trying to get away before he was held by the arm. "I was sure I heard you saying some guess about how this happened…maybe I'm wrong." Nerk said out loud. "K…maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Wanna take a guess?" Mikel said in a harsh tone, one that's ready to fight. "Don't tell me. Tell them." He said as Mikel turned around to see the council-right behind him. "(sighs)…what's going on with them…has already happened to me. I know what's going on, I know who's doing it. I'm not exactly sure what the motive is, but I'm sure it has something to do with me and Jake. I would feel much comfortable if I speak in private." Mikel told the council before walking to a disclosed location.

_25 minutes later… _

"So, what I have in my head is that me and Jake go to their head base, in New York, in which I will be the bait. Then I'll leave it up to Jake to take it down while I distract them. Hopefully, we can get it done in two days." Mikel said as they walked out.

"Are you sure?" Kulde said. "Let him try it. I only hope it doesn't fail." Andum replied with reassurance. "I don't know. I don't know." Mikel said as they left the island…

**Ok…now Mikel has a plan. Will it work? I'm not even sure myself….(sighs). Only bout maybe 4 to 5 chapters to go… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Plan in motion… **

****

_In new york… _

"Remember the plan?" Mikel asked. "Yeah. Don't worry. This will not fail." Jake said. "I only hope…I only hope." Mikel said as he got into position. He knocked on the door, to which Rotwood answered. "What? What is it? What do you want?" he said before seeing Mikel. "You..the little bastard Barrow's been talking about. Come to give up?" he asked. "Yes. I feel as though that I think we have lost this battle. I was hoping we could come to terms with this. Just then, a sharp pain reacts to Mikel as he falls back, then tilts his head up to see Barrow and a tranquilizer gun. "Damn." Was Mikel's reply before he fell unconscious. "Alright, now to get our revenge." Barrow said as they carried the body inside.

_Meanwhile… _

"Where is he?" Jake said impatiently. He was standing on the roof looking downward hopelessly until he saw Mikel in a knocked out state. "Shit, they caught him. Hope they don't come for me." Jake said. Just then, he suffers the same fate as a dark figure caught him from behind. Sure enough, it was an old enemy-Keith. "Jake, did you miss me?" was his reply before Jake fell to sleep…

**Short, I know. But, we now have the idea of who's all in this, but for next events..you have to read on yourself… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reasons **

****

Mikel woke up chained to a wall; a site that he was far too familiar with. "Every time…it never ends." He said to himself before three figures came in the room, carrying Jake. "Shit, they caught him. How stupid can he actually be?" He thought to himself before they came to him. He recognized Barrow and Rotwood's face with usual, but was then caught with horror as he saw the third. "No. It cant be…Keith?" Mikel said in shock. He was now breathing hard, sweat coming down his forehead, his legs shaking. "I thought you were dead." He finally said.

"Yeah, so did I, until I was revived, thanks to these two humans. Now I can finally have my revenge on you for what you did to me." Keith said as he got in Mikel's face.

"Ok, two things. 1. You're breath stinks-get some mouthwash. 2. I did not kill you. Besides, he got dibs on me anyways." Mikel said, pointing to Barrow.

"No matter. We can all have what we want. For us, the fact of fame and revenge will satisfy us, and as for you two beasts, you will get what you deserve: shame and death." Barrow said to Mikel. Mikel smiled. "You think I give a flying fuck about what you want? You don't understand, do you? You are putting innocent lives at danger, just so you can get to us. Do you not realize of the consequences at stake here?" Mikel said to them in anger.

"What do you know of consequences?" Keith asked. "What have you done that could make you have the right to say that to us?" he said to him. This angered Mikel, which caused him to become the blue dragon that he was, to which he replied "For starters, I nearly put everyone in danger due to a youtube video. I realize now we all have our reasons for doing things, but they turn out wrong when done for the worst possible reasons imaginable. You can kill me for all I care, but think about it-do you really want this? DO YOU WANT WW3 TO HAPPEN?!" was Mikel reply to his question. Keith understood it, and was about to let them go, until he was shot down. "Sorry, but I waited too long for my opportunity just to see it go away by a beast's speech." Barrow said. "Now, this video will prove of what you really are, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!!" was Barrow's reply. "Excuse me. It is our plan." Rotwood said. "I know that. Can I just rub it in my rival's face?" Barrow asked. Just then, the sound of glass was broken, followed by the figure of a young girl…

**I wonder who that is(if you don't know…you should figure it out), but only two chapters to go!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rescue **

****

"Hey. What don't you let my boyfriend and his friend go? Now, before I hurt you." The figure said to both Barrow and Rotwood as she held a staff at them. "No way. You came back? Thank god he sleeping, otherwise she'd be distracted." Mikel thought to himself as he was struggling to get himself loose, before being let go by Keith. "Why?" was the only word Mikel could think of.

"We may be enemies, but we're also friends. You get my letter?" Keith asked. "Yeah. It made me cry…wonder how Gabe will react." Mikel said. "How is he anyway?" Keith asked with interest. "Uh…fine. Yeah, he's fine." Mikel struggled to say before he realized what's going on. "Alright. I need you to tear this place down. I'm going to get Jake free. Can you do this for me?" Mikel said as he looked at him. "No prob." Keith replied with the task at hand. Mikel struggled to find the key, but unlocked Jake just as he was about to wake.

"What happened? How did I get here? And what is going on over there?" Jake asked as Mikel carried him out of the building. As they got outside, he saw the building about to fall. "Oh no. Rose…" was Mikel's thought as he raced back in. What he saw was chaos; Rose and Keith were fighting. Mikel also saw Barrow and Rotwood knocked out. "Keith, now's not the time. Besides, that's Jake's girlfriend, asshole." Mikel yelled out as the rumble of the building was increasing. "Sorry. Got carried away." Keith said. Mikel grabbed Barrow and Rotwood as Keith had rose. They all barely escaped as the building collapsed. As Mikel laid both Barrow and Rotwood down, he was then met by Keith, who held out a hand. Mikel shaked it, signaling that whatever beef they had-it was over. Jake then got up, where he was then met by a familiar sight. "Hey." Jake said. "Hey yourself." Rose replied. "Ugh..can this get any more gross?" Mikel said to himself as he walked off while Jake and Rose got "reacquainted".

**Yes, I put her in there. Last chapter coming up. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Aftermath **

****

_Two weeks later… _

"Ready?" Jake said. "Hell yeah. Look out, here comes Soulja boy, amdrag style." Mikel said. Mikel and Jake flawlessly performed their routine for the talent show, despite recent events. Every mind was wiped out of what they saw, so it was as if the secret never got out. As for Keith, he went back to Baytown and went to school and still did his "room ease" videos with Gabe. Mikel got his "probation" taken away for "reasons unknown" but Mikel knew of the reason. 

"The winners of the International Dragon Talent Competition is…Jake Long and Mikel Richardson!!!" the announcer stated, giving out cries of joy and relief between the two. They received the trophy, then celebrated with another dance to kanye west's "stronger", with rose joining in of course. Mikel then left the scene, since it got too "mushy" for him as he watched the two going at it again.

_The next day… _

"So, I figure we go get something to eat after school, and then tell stories of what happened the last two months. Then, who knows? Maybe we'll get something to do." Mikel said as they walked down the hallway. Just then Mikel saw both Barrow and Rotwood staring at them. "Hey, I'll catch up in a little bit. I have something I have to do…" Mikel told them as Jake and Rose went on without him.

"What do you want?" he asked them.

'Listen, I think we owe you a debt of gratitude for saving us from the building, even though…" Rotwood started before Mikel stopped them. "Look, I have a lot on my plate right now. You'll have the chance to try again, but you'll never get us. But, you never know…" Mikel said as he walked off.

"Yes…you never know." Barrow whispered to himself as he watched Mikel go to his class…

Later on, Mikel then foiled another plot to try to expose them after a usual fly around the city. Barrow ended up in the hospital and Rotwood hiding in his house, for fear of a pissed Mikel coming for him.

"What can you do? I guess stay away from me.." Mikel thought as he flew off into the sunset…

**Well, that's the sequel. I hope you like it. Please review!!! **


End file.
